


(un)equal footing

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Badass Katrina Cornwell, Banter, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Katrina Cornwell knows exactly what she's doing.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Katrina Cornwell/Christopher Pike/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Kink Lucky Dip





	(un)equal footing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassesOfJustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/gifts).



Michael's kiss was full of desperate force that threatened Kat's balance but only for a moment, and her eyes went wide when Kat stepped away. That little tilt of the head, facial features smooth and impassive--all retained from her Vulcan upbringing, no doubt, but Michael didn't or, perhaps, couldn't contain the surprise, the hurt in her dark eyes. Kat tapped Michael's badge. 

"Not so fast," she said before plucking it from Michael's chest. She rubbed her thumb over the surface, remembering what it felt like to be young where ambition somehow made the weight of responsibility seem easier to bear. Kat put it aside. That Michael was in the uniform didn't matter now. Without the badge, it was just cloth. 

It was easy to forget that Spock had come with her. He made himself invisible as he watched, quiet and slight but with more than just a boy's curiosity in the slight tilt of his head. Kat matched it with her own, taking him in. 

"Do you study all of your sister's lovers so intently, Spock?"

"I cannot say I have had the opportunity, Admiral."

Kat played with the edge of Michael's collar before unzipping it. She half smiled, more to herself, before meeting Spock's eyes. "It's my understanding that you've had plenty of opportunity with Captain Pike."

"I was not aware Michael and Captain Pike were...involved." He clasped his hands behind his back and lifted his chin. "I believe, then, it would be more appropriate to say she was studying my lover."

Michael raised her eyebrows and scratched behind her ear as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Okay, Spock…" But Kat silenced her by placing her index finger on Michel's lips. 

"You're both on equal footing as far as Chris is concerned."

"Not, I believe, as far as you are concerned," Spock said pointedly, "Sir."

"No." Kat poured herself two fingers of bourbon. She wasn't surprised when Michael and Spock politely refused, both with the same, subtle nod. Vulcans and their distaste for alcohol. Michael had clearly retained that habit or at least the reflex of refusing. She poured Chris a glass. The sound of his shower--water, tonight for some curious reason--was faint. "You have Chris and I at just as much of a disadvantage with each other." She sipped her drink slowly, letting that land."

"We've never been intimate." The words rushed out of Michael's mouth, defensive, and more telling was the way she stepped forward, putting herself between Kat and Spock. 

Whether Michael's motive was possessiveness or protectiveness, Kat felt a flush of heat between her legs. She smiled indulgently as she sat on the sofa. She regarded them both thoughtfully over the rim of her glass while she took a sip. Finally, Kat said, "There are other forms of intimacy, Michael." Kat licked her lips. "You wouldn't be here if you didn't want more. Whatever you've both fixated on to keep yourselves apart, it's not enough to supplant your desires." 

Kat bit the inside of her cheek as Michael and Spock glanced at each other. It was difficult not to smile. Even with their upbringing, there was a conspiratorial air of guilty children. At the sound of padded footsteps, Kat glanced over her shoulder at Chris emerging from the bedroom in black trousers and a matching undershirt, his salt and pepper hair tousled and glistening. 

When Kat raised the glass she'd poured him, Chris took it, enjoying a long swallow before he bent to catch her lips in a kiss. She could taste hints of fig, nutmeg, and butterscotch on his tongue. As he straightened, he let his hand fall to Kat's shoulder. Even though she fixed her gaze back on Michael and Spock, she could hear that he was grinning. 

"Why do these two look like they're standing in the principal's office?"

"They are trying to see the logic in how obvious their attraction to each other could have been to us when it wasn't to them, and the resulting feelings are making them," Kat paused as she drank, "uncomfortable."

Michael took a deep breath. "I'll have that drink now."

Kat finished hers and stood. "I think you'll ultimately feel better if you don't."

She cupped Michael's cheek before kissing her gently. Even in Michael's willingness to give herself to Kat, her body hummed with tension. "Whatever you think you've done," she said firmly, "he hasn't walked away from this yet. If you insist upon relying on logic because you can't face how you feel about that," she paused as she held Michael's chin, "Spock is still here. You can see the logic."

"Kat." She felt Chris's hands on her waist, pulling her back against his chest, his lips on her neck, teeth scraping underneath her ear--an instant distraction that was difficult to ignore. "Come to bed. The kids will figure it out."

Kat pursed her lips, but as she let him lead her away, she left Michael and Spock with an expectant look over her shoulder. They both looked so young and both beautiful. She could see beyond Spock's carefully cultivated Vulcan facade was a softness that was undeniably human, something Kat had seen underpinning so many of Michael's actions. In the bedroom, Michael and Spock still in their line of sight, Chris took Kat in his arms and pushed his hands into her hair, rubbing his thumbs over her cheekbones as he kissed her. 

"This," she murmured against his lips, "was not part of my plan."

"You were enjoying that too much."

Kat grabbed his hips, pulling him close enough that she could feel his erection through the fabric of their clothing. She pressed forward as she stood on her toes, smirking against his ear as she whispered, "Was I?"

He let his hands fall to the small of her back and groaned as he pulled her closer, nuzzling underneath her ear. It never ceased to feel electric, even after so many years, to feel the touch of Chris's long fingers on her bare skin as he lifted her shirt. 

"See," Chris said, as Kat shifted to let him pull off her tank, "lead by example," he paused, nodding to Michael and Spock,"has always been my motto."

The siblings had closed the space between themselves; even from a distance, Kat could feel the charge in the air. Spock bowed his head, as Michael took a deep breath, no doubt ready to launch into some sort of monologue, a list of reasons or realizations, perhaps an idealized idea of what they could be. But he spoke first, his voice more sonorous than Kat had noticed previously. 

"Michael, may I kiss you?'

Michael's mouth hung open. When Kat glanced up to Chris, he was raising his eyebrows, smiling just as she was. But Spock was more polite than either of them would have been. 

"Yes." Michael let out her breath. "Yes, Spock."

It was not tentative, as Kat expected; Spock kissed Michael with gentle confidence. She felt Chris rub slow circles on her hip with his thumb as they watched. Michael wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body into his.

"You're getting what you wanted," Chris murmured.

"I didn't hear you arguing when I proposed the idea" Kat cupped his erection, making his hips jerk. "They're getting what they needed, and _you_ are going to enjoy it as much as I am, Christopher Pike." 

"I am." Chris smiled--that lopsided, boyish smile that sometimes made her feel reckless. "But I could enjoy you a little longer." Kat indulged leaning into his kiss, allowing him to hold her for a little while. But when she pulled away, she called firmly, "Michael."

Michael had shed her jacket and Spock the outer shell of his tunic so that the graceful curve of their biceps showed as they stood before Kat, hands clasped behind their backs. Lips swollen from greedy kisses. Kat enjoyed keeping Michael this on edge; she guessed it was simply in Spock's nature.

"Admira…" Michael's eyes implored her. 

Spock stepped forward. "Admiral, if I may?"

"Are you always so solicitous?" she asked, amused. 

He drew in a breath, pausing as he glanced at Chris. "It is a formality Chris finds unnecessary in these settings, but I do not believe it too presumptuous to assume you require it."

Chris tried to cover his chuckle with a cough as Kat pursed her lips. "Go on, but presume and talk less."

Almost before she had finished speaking, Spock's lips were on Kat's. She felt his hand on her neck, fingers firm on her pulse points. Kat gasped into his mouth and snaked her arm around his neck, up into his thick hair. She felt Michael press against her from behind, kissing her neck and shoulders. They worked in tandem to finish undressing her and each other. Kat let Michael pull her down to the bed. Michael---hands on Kat's shoulders, her breasts, her hips, thighs, cunt. Never staying long enough and always frantic, desperate. 

Michael could be more directed, determined, but Spock had wrapped his arms around her, fit her small breasts in his hands, and Michael moaned as he twisted her nipples between his fingertips. Kat caught his soft brown eyes and nodded to him, pleased that Spock understood. He gently placed Michael on her back and Kat straddled her shoulders. Kat only had to glance over her shoulder to see Spock's head sinking between Michael's legs, and she lowered herself to catch the sound of Michael's moan against her cunt. 

Chris, she realized, had stretched out on the other side of the bed, naked and content to watch as he idly stroked his cock. His smile was bright and so genuinely adoring that Kat found herself moaning softly just from that. But Michael was focused now, artful in the way she used her tongue and teeth against Kat's clit and labia. She used her nose, her lips and her chin, and Kat was slick, close to the edge and holding herself back with sheer will. She could feel Michael trembling underneath her. 

"Michael," she said, forcing her voice into calmness, "are you close?" A whimper was her answer. "Don't come." The whimper became a moan, and Kat let herself go, eyes fluttering closed as she let herself finish silently, softly. She sank to the bed with shaking legs and tugged Spock away by his hair, letting herself luxuriate in its thickness. 

When she kissed him, Kat tasted Michael, familiar and tart, strange on his lips. She stroked his cock, swiping her thumb over the swollen head and when she pulled away, Kat pressed her fingers, sticky with his precome, into Michael's mouth. Spock's eyes were wide as Michael sucked them obediently. 

He began to kiss up her body, from her hips to her breasts, taking his time. Kat pulled away as he took one of Michael's nipples into his mouth and sucked gently before nipping it, making her moan. And when their lips met again, they moaned into each other's mouths. 

Kat let Chris fold her into his arms, satisfied with the feeling of his erection pressing against her from behind. Michael and Spock were lost in each other, and they had forgotten anything else. When Spock pushed into her, he cried out, the most feral thing Kat had ever heard. She felt Chris's sharp intake of breath. He pushed her thighs apart, pressing into her from behind, holding her hip tight as he fucked her gently. 

Kat twined her fingers with his. Michael and Spock were one organism, clinging to each other, Michael's heels digging into Spock's back, beginning him to push harder, faster. Kat wasn't sure when they came. She was in a haze of self satisfaction, and she could feel Chris rutting against her grunting as he came and pulling her closer as he settled. Kat had closed her eyes, but she opened them as she felt fingers brush her outstretched hand. Spock held Michael; they mirrored each other now, and Michael smiled her brilliant smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, AudreyV, for beta work.


End file.
